Naruto: A new begining
by bombermanZ22
Summary: In his life he was an outcast never to be loved untill now. Lemons lots of 'em cussing and a new look on a show we all love NarutoxHarem OCxHanbi come to my world
1. A day i will never forget

Chapter 1

A day I won't forget

Disclaimer: look my name is not Masashi so I don't own Naruto point made

"Kyubbi is a bitch" talking

'_Oh yeah your momma_' Thinking

**"Dude my mom is dead" **Kyubbi or other great spirit

_'__**Oh sorry I did not know'**_ Kyubbi or other Great Spirit thinking

[Ouch man that hurts] Writer talking to reader

Ok before I start let me make a few things clear.

1. I type slow so don't think if I don't update for 2 months I'm not gonna update at all.

2. Flames that help me learn are accepted ones that say dude you suck I will paste here in the story and mock you for them.

3. My spelling sucks so if you see a word or name I've spelled wrong feel free to leave a review about it and I'll change it in the next chapter.

4. I play online games a lot so if you see text speak like u or ur let me know I'm trying to work on fixing that.

And the most important is 5. I am a first time fan fic writer and this is my first fan fic so if you could please just bear with me I would appreciate it like I said if you have ideas and such I will be happy to listen just review them or if you don't want to leave it in a review just email me at and leave the idea that way if I like it I'll include it and if not I'll still try to fit it in somehow so I hope you enjoy my fic cause I'm gonna love writing it.

"Oh shit" Yelled a very late Naruto Uzimaki. "Sakura-Chan's gonna kill me, its 9:00 A.M. and I was supposed to be at the training grounds by 7:00" Naruto yelled at no one in particular but himself.

He grabbed his gear got dressed and ran for team 7's training ground.

Upon his arrival he noticed something odd Kakashi-sensei was there so was his new best friend Sasuke [yes all you Sasuke fans Sasuke is good and kind to Naruto in my fic] but there was no sign of Sakura-chan. "Hey Naruto over here." Sasuke yelled out to his friend. "Hi Sasuke do you know where Sakura-Chan is at?" a very confused Naruto yelled out to his friend in reply. "She said she was gonna be late and for us to start without her for today." Sasuke lied to his friend so he would not worry about Sakura and let it distract him from his training."Ok if you say so Sasuke let's get started then dayabatto!" a now completely fooled Naruto Uzimaki yelled out.

Sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped but were glad that Naruto had fallen for it. They trained until Kakashi told them to stop and take a break for lunch. As they ate Naruto and Sasuke talked about their homes and how they were getting past their problems with the village. "I hate how they treat me like I'm some kind of god." a sad but annoyed Sasuke said to his friend "I'm not any better than you or Sakura just because I'm an Uchiha Naruto so why do they treat you like trash and me like I'm a god descended?" Sasuke asked his friend. Sasuke quickly noticed that he had hurt Naruto's feelings because Naruto the boy who was always happy had started to cry. "I'm sorry Naruto I did not mean to make you sad please stop crying." Sasuke pleaded with his usually happy friend to return to his usual happy self. "I'm ok Sasuke it's not your fault I just remembered that three days from now is my birthday and the villagers always try to kill me on my birthday." a very sad Naruto told his friend "Sasuke I hope they never treat you the way they treat me because you are my friend and I would die before I would let people treat my friends that way." Naruto sated to his now smiling friend. "Naruto I've been waiting until your birthday to tell you this but I have a very special present for you this year." Sasuke told his now at attention friend who was grinning from ear to ear. _'Sasuke always gives me the best gifts ever I wonder what it is this time that makes it so different'_ Naruto thought to himself. "What is my present this year Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend not knowing just how happy it would make him to hear it. "I have asked the third to let you live in the Uchiha estate with me so you will not have to be alone anymore on your birthday or on holidays plus this way you will not be late anymore cause I will be able to wake you up to get ready." Sasuke said with a grin as he watched his friend/brother begin to go wide eyed. "YOU MEAN IT SASUKE YOU REALLY MEAN IT!" Naruto yelled out spastically making both Sasuke and Kakashi laugh at his antics. "Yes Naruto I was there when the third signed the order for you to be moved in to the Uchiha estate." Kakashi said "I am very happy for you Naruto because the villagers will never raid the Uchiha clan estate to hurt you so that means that you are safe now" Kakashi stated as he looked happily at Naruto who was jumping for joy on the stumps nearby them.

"I can't believe it Naruto gets to live with Sasuke-kun?! That's not fair!" a voice that Kakashi and Sasuke paled at hearing because they knew it all too well. [Ohhhh who is it I bet you think you know but we will see won't we] "Hi Ino-Chan" a very happy Naruto yelled to the bleach blonde kunochi. "So you heard what my present from Sasuke was it's so awesome isn't it?" Naruto asked Ino not realizing the verbal thrashing he was about to receive. [So did you get who it was right or did you think it was Sakura if you did psyche I got you didn't I] "Naruto shut-up now you are so dumb you don't deserve to live with Sasuke-kun he is better than you will ever be so just stop talking to me because I came to see Sasuke-kun not you!" Ino yelled out at Naruto causing Kakashi to hide his face when Naruto started to cry and Sasuke went completely red in the face from anger. "Ino you baka don't talk to my brother like that he is my family now and if you want to stand any chance with me you will not talk to him that way!" Sasuke yelled at the now very surprised kunochi. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun I did not know he was so important to you." Ino told Sasuke hoping to calm him down "I'll apologize; I'm sorry Naruto I know I said some really mean things so please don't be sad and please stop crying." Ino said to the now crying and downcast Naruto as she gave him a hug to show she meant it. "Ok Ino-Chan I forgive you thank you for apologizing to me it made me feel a lot better." Naruto said brightening up. "I have an idea I'll take you and Sasuke-kun to Ichiraku's for some ramen ok let's go." Ino said with a happy smile on her face at Naruto's bug eyed look before he started running forward towards the ramen stand.

Sorry to cut it off there but I need to think nice and hard about where I want to go with this so I hope you liked my first chapter any comments on my characters personas I need help with a persona for Little miss red haired foul mouth aka Tayuya plus if I can get a persona for Ten-Ten and Temari that is kind of cannon but still not exactly like cannon I would appreciate it.

Ok there is a little button at the bottom that says review on it please press it and leave me a review thank you


	2. Thinking too hard gives you a headache

Chapter 2

Thinking too hard gives you a headache

Disclaimer: Ok you know I'm not Masashi Kishimoto so you also know I don't own Naruto.

"Ok go to hell" talking

'_But the devil doesn't want me there'_ _Thinking_

"**Ok why is that" Kyubbi or other Great Spirit talking**

'_**Because he is afraid I'll take over the place' Kyubbi or other Great Spirit thinking**_

[Ok I don't think that is true but it's funny to put in there] Writer talking to reader

Ok guys I hate waiting how about you huh so let's get this over with and tell the story.

Oh by the way I'm holding a vote should the Kyubbi be a boy or a girl?

If a girl should she be in Naruto's harem?

Last one who should I put in the harem other than Kyubbi (if she gets enough votes for girl and to be in it) and Sakura.

Here are the choices:

Temari

Haku

Hinata

Tayuya

Sasume

Yugito

Ten-Ten

Ino

If I forgot someone let me know

Cast your votes

One more thing I hate the little line maker thing and it hates me so I will put change paragraph to let you know I have moved on from that scene

"I love Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled as he downed his 4th bowl. "Naruto slow down your going to choke if you eat that fast!" a very shocked Ino proclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ino-Chan I just love ramen." Naruto stated as he finished his 5th bowl and moved on to his 6th . "I think she is more worried about her purse and how much money will be in it when you're done Naruto." Said Sasuke as he tried not to show how hard he was laughing at Ino's little problem. "I don't think he should be eating so fast myself Sasuke." Kakashi finally said. "Please Naruto slow down your going to choke." Ino finally yelled out at Naruto who had just finished his 10th bowl of ramen. [Wow doesn't she sound concerned. If wanted this will be the start of their relationship if not I can make her like him as a brother sister kind of deal instead.] "Ino are you actually worried about Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a slight hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Ummm NO! I just don't want him to die and the third hokage blame me for it." She quietly said with a blush that would make Hinata say damn. Kakashi never one to let a joke pass him by quickly added in a little teasing of his own. "Well Ino I think your face betrays your mouth because I've only seen Hinata blush that hard over Naruto." [Oh my god will Naruto finally understand that Hinata is madly in love with him? Will he finally ask her to date him?] "What does this have to do with Hinata-Chan and why does she blush over me?" Naruto asked his sensei and his new brother. [OH MY GOD how dense can he be good lord I really need to work with him] "Ummm never mind that Naruto it is not important." Sasuke said to his very very dense little brother. "Ok guys I have to go back to the flower shop or my mom is going to yell at me, I paid for the ramen you ate Naruto I'll see you later ok." Ino said her face still redder than a fucking apple. [Hey look at me I'm Tayuya I cuss every other word awesome.]

Change Paragraph

"Hey N Naruto-Kun." Stuttered a very nervous Hinata. "Hi Hinata-Chan how are you today?" Naruto yelled in his normal spastic tone. "I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-Kun."

Hinata somehow managed to stutter out despite the fact she was about to faint from the closeness between them. "Hey Hinata you got really red are you feeling ok?" a totally clueless Naruto asked. "Y-Yes I'm fine Naruto-Kun it is just a little hot out here today." Hinata lied hoping he would fall for it. [God Hinata must stop stuttering it is annoying trying to type her stutter in every freaking time she talks]

"Ok if you say so Hinata-Chan." Naruto said getting suspicious because it was only 50 degrees outside that day. So he got an idea and did a little experiment. Naruto took 1 step closer to Hinata and watched her reaction.[Oh my god he got smart in like 2 seconds that is amazing] "N-N-Naruto-Kun what are you d-doing?" Hinata stuttered out her face getting redder by the second. "Nothing just doing an experiment say Hinata did your face get redder or am I just seeing things?" Naruto asked with an I so caught you tone. "N-N-N-No I am just to hot like I said it is too hot out here." Hinata lied again. "Hinata how can it be to hot out here it is only 50 degrees?" Naruto asked taking another step towards her. "Ummm N-N-Naruto-Kun aren't you getting a little close?" Hinata asked as her body temp jumped like 10 degrees. "Hmmm I don't know am I?" Naruto asked as he completely closed the gap between them with one final step. "Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei what do you think am I too close to her?" Naruto asked the other to males present for the conversation. Now to say Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked by how fast Naruto had caught on to Hinata's feelings would be the understatement of the century, they were downright floored. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked to which Kakashi simply nodded. "Oh nothing Sasuke just seeing why Hinata blushes around me so much, see I think she likes me." Naruto stated with an you know I already knew kind of tone. "Naruto-Kun how did you know that!?" Hinata asked very quickly her face returning to its normal color. "It is as plain as the nose on my face Hina-Chan you always stutter when you talk to me but not anyone else, you also follow me around constantly, then finally you try so hard not to but every time my face gets within two feet of yours and you register I'm there you blush so hard you look like you might pass out. "Do you feel the same way for her Naruto?" a voice only Hinata and Kakashi knew right away. "Well I have to think about it a little but I really think she is a great friend and I could return her feelings." Naruto stated as he turned to face the owner of the voice he paled the moment he saw who it was.

Oh my god cliffhanger I'm so mean aren't I well enjoy and remember to review and cast your votes.


	3. When cousins attack

Chapter 3

When cousins attack

Yo guys and girls here it is the next chapter of Naruto: a new beginning

Ok well I'll be counting the votes at the beginning of next chapter so make sure your voice is heard ok.

Disclaimer: why am I typing this you know I don't own Naruto.

You know the drill about what Kyubbi and Great Spirits talking and thinking is so I'm gonna pull a Shikamaru and not type that any more by the way am I developing relations too fast I have never done this before so I need help big time.

Staring Naruto in the face was none other than Neji Hyuuga Hinata's cousin. "Oh hi Neji how are you doing today?" Naruto asked praying Neji had not seen his little get right in Hinata's face stunt. "I was just fine until you got two centimeters from my cousin's face Naruto how has your day been?" Neji asked as a rhetorical question. "Oh man that's one of those you're not supposed to answer that questions isn't it?" Naruto asked to which Neji just simply nodded his head. "Oh crap I take it you're pissed off right now?" Naruto asked sweating bullets. "Oh Naruto pissed off is an understatement because furious is a much better word."[Ha-ha did I make Neji too defensive please let me know if I did.] "Ummm oh my god please don't kill me Neji I was just…." Naruto started before he was interrupted by a green blur kicking him in the face. "You have insulted Neji-San and I do not appreciate it." The green blur stated very bluntly. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled out. "Naruto-Kun are you ok, I'm so sorry I did not want them to do this Lee and Neji are always pestering me when I'm near you." Hinata stated as she lifted his head into her lap and started to heal his busted lip. "Hinata-Nee-Chan get away from him at once!" Neji stated with an ever present sneer on his face. "You know Hiashi-Sama would be very angered if he knew you were near that demon." Neji said causing Naruto to cry. "Hinata maybe I should just go." Naruto said with tears rolling down his face. "No you will stay right here, let him go get my father and we will see what he has to say because my father told me I could be near you Naruto-Kun as long as before we dated you spoke to him first." Hinata stated with a firm tone. Sasuke was now a very pissed off motherfucker not only did Neji just call his brother a demon but Lee (aka el senior bushy brows) just kicked his brother in the face. "You little motherfucking whore hounds you shut the fuck up and stay away from my brother or I'm gonna pound your fucking face in!!!" Sasuke yelled at Neji and Lee who were both now speechless at the 'Noble' Uchiha's outburst. "Hey watch your mouth you fucktard you can't talk to Neji or Lee that way!" came a female voice who Sasuke and Naruto did not recognize. "Hello Ten-Ten how are you?" Lee said with zeal. "I'm fine Lee thank you for asking a... oh my god what happened to Naruto?

Change paragraph

"Naruto is in the hospital what happened?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked his oldest daughter. "Naruto-Kun finally figured out that I loved him and then Neji and Lee beat him up and Neji called him a demon, Father they were so mean to him there is nothing wrong with Naruto-Kun is there I have always thought he was a very sweet boy." Hinata asked her father looking to his face for some sign as too what was wrong. "I am sorry Hinata this should have never happened." A saddened Hiashi said to his daughter I will not let Neji off for it and I want you to go to the hospital on behalf of our clan to apologize to Naruto. Off you go." Hiashi said to Hinata as she ran out the door.

Ok once again my chapter is very vertically challenged sorry for the shortyness but I will get them longer (I know for a fact the lemon chapters will be longer than these three) Read and Review please


	4. Adolescence

Chapter 4

Adolescence

******Well I have not been given much choice on Kyubbi so I'll have to make the decision myself. I have decided that this is the official pairing: **

******Naruto x Temari x Ino x Hinata x Sakura x Kyubbi x Ten-Ten**

******And for my OC it is:**

******Inosh x Hanabi x Haku x Tayuya x Isaribi**

******To one warrior 86: yes I did make Naruto a little emo I'm going somewhere with that just trust me. Yes Lee and Naruto are friends Lee realizes the mistake he made in hurting him in this chapter don't worry.**

******To crazy for naruino: Ino was a choice from the beginning and Ten-Ten is a yes. Also I would like to thank you for your thought on the length of my chapters you see I'm using word to type this and what comes out as huge in word becomes small in so I will have to get a beta reader to help me.**

******To Hippie420: Thank you for the compliment. I agree with you. I do not like the fics where Hiashi is a complete ass to Naruto either so I will never make him that way.**

******Ok there my ranting is done I will make this one a long one if it is not at least 2000 words I will double the number of words that it is and do 700 laps around the village. (Ohhhh my god I'm turning into Lee lord help me.)**

******By the way there is a lemon if you don't like them don't read it. (This is easy to do because I have labeled it from start to stop as I will do every time)**

******On to the story**

******A very annoyed Hinata Hyuuga walked to the hospital at a pace that would make Harashin no Jutsu look like turtle speed. "I'm going to kick Neji's ass when I get done apologizing to Naruto-Kun." The pissed Hyuuga heiress fumed. He crossed the line in many of the rookie nine's opinion and even Lee and Ten-Ten had realized how stupid they had been and had gone to say they were sorry.**

******Change Paragraph**

******Meanwhile outside the Leaf Village:**

**"****Inosh-Kun" moaned a very bored Isaribi "When do we get to go inside I don't like just sitting here on my ass with nothing to do but listen to Tayuya-San cuss at you for sleeping." **

**"****Isa-Chan Tayu-Chan cusses when the sun goes behind a cloud or when a bug takes two steps forward, so you should be used to that by now" Inosh stated to his youngest team mate. **

**"****Besides my little angler* we cannot give away our intentions just yet so give it 2 hours and I promise if our contact is not here by then we will enter the village on our own ok." Inosh told Isaribi who looked like she was going to explode from the happiness she was feeling. "Thank you Inosh-Kun you are the best boyfriend ever!" Isaribi yelled as she jumped on Inosh and knocked him to the ground. "Shut the fuck up damnit I'm trying to sleep in here it is 9:00 at night and you two morons should be asleep." A very sleepy Tayuya grumbled out from her tent. "Ohhhh ok Tayuya-Chan I'll go to sleep right after I do a little experiment." Inosh said with a grin we can all understand.**

******BEGIN LEMON**

******Inosh entered Tayuya's tent laying down beside her on the futon. "What are you doing in here you perv?" Tayuya asked the widely grinning Inosh. **

**"****Oh nothing you won't like my little firebrand." Came the reply she had hoped would not be said. **

**"****No you don't you fucking pervert I'm not going to……" She started before she was silenced by a pair of lips crushing onto hers. "You were saying what now Tayu-Chan I think something about not going to do something." Inosh said with that YES I GET PUSSY TONIGHT look on his face. **

******Tayuya felt a hand on her ass and decided to just give up because she could not stop him anyway. Instead of resisting as he thought she would she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass in the air growling like a tiger about to pounce on its mate, the next thing he knew she was on top of him and they were kissing like no tomorrow. **

**"****I knew you would see things my way Tayu-Chan." Inosh said triumphantly. "Yeah yeah yeah just hurry up and take my clothes off its getting to hot in here." Tayuya replied telling Inosh instantly he had flicked the horny switch in her mind and he was going to have some serious fun. **

**"****As you wish Tayu-Chan." Inosh said to her before removing her shirt and bra. Tayuya did not have Tsunade size boobs mind you but they were still big for her age. [This is by cannon before the teams are fully ready and Naruto and gang have not left for wave yet.] Inosh started with a move that always worked on Isaribi which was to start at the navel and work up to her breasts. Gentle licks followed and he traced circles on her stomach. **

******Tayuya was fighting to keep the desperate moans in her throat from escaping with very little luck. Finally Inosh got the confirmation he needed to know that it was working. A very cute purr like moaning sound was coming from her mouth and she was quickly getting wet as it was turning her sweatpants and her panties a much darker color than they should be. **

**"****God more, more, more!" Tayuya moaned out loudly. Inosh moved down again this time licking her navel causing her to buck. "Ohhhh so the kitty likes that huh." Inosh asked to which Tayuya replied by nodding her head very quickly and mewing for him to continue. He licked her navel again but this time he held her down as he did it licking her several times before she began to get even more soaked. **

******Finally he stopped teasing her and moved up to her chest licking her breasts from top to bottom and back. This action earned him a hand on top of his head moving him closer to her. She guided him on top of her and pushed his face to her left breast while she moved his left hand to her soaked cunt. As he removed her pants and panties he bit her nipple lightly causing her to buck again. She was annoyed to no end that he kept teasing her this way and finally she had enough. "Fuck me already damnit I need you inside of me." **

******Tayuya moaned rather sexily as she rolled her hips causing his hard member to rub her pussy through his jeans. "Oh God Tayuya, ok ok I'm going just give me one sec ok." Was his simple reply as he removed his pants and his underwear. "Shirt off now I wanna see that gorgeous chest of yours." Tayuya moaned between him rubbing her little kitten and getting her nipples bitten rather hard now. **

******After he was sure she was wet enough to enter her pussy he began to insert his cock. She was caught off guard and yelped out from pain. He held her head to his chest trying hard to keep her calm this was her first time and she hated that she had to hurt before it got better. She finally calmed down enough to tell him to move slowly. After about 6 thrusts she was screaming but not from pain. **

**"****More, More Faster Harder oh god Inosh that feels so good." Tayuya moaned from pure ecstasy as she came. Her walls tightening around him made him cum as well and he hoped she did not get pregnant as he could not pull out in time. She cuddled to his chest whispered "I love you Inosh." And fell asleep in his arms. **

******He just stared at his kitten laying in his arms and sighed as he to fell asleep. **

******Little did they know that they had a spectator to the event and the angler queen now had perfect blackmail on Tayuya she laughed to herself "You are so busted Tayuya-Chan now I don't have to hear you bitch about me and Inosh being so loud from now on. With her work done she went to bed and fell asleep dreaming of the ways she could use these pictures against her friend.**

******END LEMON**

******Change Paragraph**

******The next morning inside the village three ninja with symbol less headbands entered the scene. A very nice and cheerful Naruto Uzamaki was the one to greet them by order of the third. "Hi welcome to the Village hidden in the Leaves my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I have been told to escort you to the Hokage's office please come this way." Naruto said to the new comers as he led them to the office of the third hokage himself. "Jiji-San here are the village less ninja we were told about."**

******Naruto stated as the third hokage looked up from his papers. "Ahh hello how are you today Mr…." "Inosh honorable Hokage-Sama Inosh Namikaze." To this Hiruzen Saratobi called the anbu black ops. Four anbu appeared in front of the hokage and drew their swords. "Fuck you have got to be kidding me we did not do any damn thing wrong and now were gonna get hacked to bits by these fuckers." Tayuya stated as she drew a dagger from a scabbard on her upper thigh. **

**"****I won't let them hurt you girls stay back." Inosh said in a deep booming voice that even the anbu realized was not his own. Inosh's eyes turned a dark navy blue as his body produced a rather familiar cloak in the shape of a fox with 4 tails. Inosh spoke once more to warn the anbu but this time his voice was completely gone only a very evil malicious sounding voice remained. **

**"****Stay away from the girls and if your harm my kit I will kill you." The deep voice boomed from the young boys mouth but they all knew it was not his that spoke but that of a demon. From the boy's body stepped a tall creature resembling a Human like fox. He looked to be 6 feet tall and was nothing but muscle. From his neck hung a black medallion and a blood red cape that was darker than the eyes of the Kyuubi itself. **

******The anbu looked at the armored fox/man and knew they were outmatched. Hiruzen stepped forward to the fox and asked him a simple question. "What do you fight for fox of the bijuu for what is your purpose to face my anbu today?" Asked a strong Hiruzen Saratobi as he looked the fox dead in the eyes. **

**"****My name is Maverick the Spartan fox and I am here to protect this village and the three young ninja behind me, even though I did not come here to kill anyone send your anbu one step closer to my kits and I will see to it that your anbu become toys for the Shinigami. [Death god in Japanese] "Well you do not come to kill but will kill if harassed I feel this is not a safe place for you then because the village holds great hatred for the Kyubbi a fox just like yourself." Hiruzen stated. "Hate my little sister but why she is such a sweet girl what has she done to your little village." **

**"****! Your little sister. The Kyubbi is a girl?" a confused Hiruzen asked the strange fox before him. "Yes the Kyubbi is a girl and she is my little sister she hates to kill humans because it is boring to her in fact when she was much smaller about the size of a horse she would give the little humans rides on her back, how can your village hate something as kind and sweet as my baby sister?" Maverick questioned. The bird mask anbu had heard enough of this and snapped at the mighty Spartan fox before him. **

**"****Sweet! Kind! What bullshit that little monster destroyed our village's west quarter it killed our forth hokage it destroyed our families our homes and our lives how can you call that little bitch kind and sweet that monster is evil incarnate!" The bird anbu would soon regret opening his mouth as a furious Spartan fox leapt forward at him only to be stopped by a familiar chakra. The chakra of his baby sister the Kyubbi. ****"Big brother that is enough."******** Said a beautiful and tender voice. "But baby sister how can I let him speak of you this way it is wrong you did not do these things to them." **

**"But big brother I did do the things that the bird man has spoken of, I did level many homes and claim many lives it was me. Maverick I love how you are willing to defend me but I did commit the crimes I have been accused of just not of right mind or control of body. But even though I was not in control I still did horrible things and I can never be forgiven for them. Please big brother just calm down; please just speak to the hokage kindly. Hiruzen is a very reasonable man and I'm sure if you speak in a civil manner he will understand what you have to say."******** The tender voice of a very beautiful sounding woman rang through the hokage's office. **

**"****God that sounds like the voice of an angel." The Rabbit mask anbu spoke aloud to his comrades. "No that is no angel." Spoke the kind voice of the ever reasonable Hiruzen Saratobi. "That is the Kyubbi when she is not under control of the real monster in this situation." He said to which the anbu gasped. "How can the voice of something so destructive sound so hypnotizing?" The shark mask anbu spoke to the hokage. **

**"****I agree with you on this Yamato." Hiruzen said to his most trusted anbu officer. "That voice is not that of a monster just a misunderstood creature begging for the forgiveness of a people she has done wrong. And I as the village's hokage make the first step my officially forgiving and pardoning the Kyubbi for all past actions against our village provided she can provide us proof that she was under a spell and did not do this of her own accord." **

**"Thank you Hokage-Sama I have the proof right here, I just cannot give it to you while I am inside of Naruto. I know this is not a thing I should ask of you for I know I am not completely trusted by the people in this room but I need to be given a physical form. There is a way to do this while leaving my power under Naruto's control."******

**"****Is there now please tell me more then." The old but wise hokage said hearing the true sorrow and compassion in the Kyubbi's voice. **

**"The skill of the seal master Jiraiya will be needed for this task but it can be done. All that must be done is the polar flow of the seal must be reversed and a new 8 prong seal be placed on the divination point in the center. This allows me to access Naruto's likes and dislikes of a person and mold a physical body based on his personal taste."**

******Naruto was not a pervert but even he could see an advantage to this. "Umm question what do you mean by Naruto's personal tastes?" asked a female voice from behind them. "Tsunade-San how are you today?" asked an already nervous Hiruzen. "I was fine until I heard this crap. Now Kyuubi talk what did you mean by that I will not have another crazed pervert running around, Jiraiya is bad enough by himself." Tsunade looked very pissed as she said this but the Kyuubi was not scared.**

**"Lady Tsunade I am not going to turn him in to a pervert I'm only going to look like the girl he is interested in it is no big deal right? Either way I need for Jiraiya to be here so I can get a physical form any way right so it does not matter right now." ********Kyuubi was as calm as ever when she said this telling Tsunade she was not afraid of her. "Well we will see Kyuubi we will see."**

******OMG TSUNADE IS HERE I surprised myself with that one either way chapter 5 is done to but I'm not gonna post it until I get 7 reviews on who out of Naruto's harem listed at the top of the page Kyuubi should look like cast your votes and thank you for your patience with this novice writer.**


	5. Man didn't see that coming

Chapter 5

Man didn't see that coming!

Sorry it took so long I have been on a serious case of can't think of shit lately, so please forgive the large size of my retardedness and enjoy the story.

ok here is chapter 5 Kyuubi has been made to look like a mix between Sakura and Hinata just so you know.

To all of the people who have reviewed: You have been an inspiration to me. I would like to point out that my stories tend to progress fast in fact even though this is chapter 5 I have all the way up to chapter 23 in my head waiting to be typed up.

Also I feel I must say that I'm sure you have noticed that this is under the Naruto x Sakura category but Sakura has yet to appear there is a reason for this and she will appear in this chapter I assure you.

Ok Rants are annoying so on to the story.

"Granny Tsunade, what are you doing here." Naruto asked the woman he considered a mother/grandmother. "I'm here to talk to you Naruto also I think my new apprentice needs to speak to you as well." Tsunade looked at Maverick and gave him a sour look. "Yes I take it you want to say something, judging by the look on your face it will not be very nice either." Came the reply of the already annoyed Spartan Fox. "Yes I do have something to say actually, I feel your influence on Naruto is a bad thing it seems his mind is becoming much more different since you appeared I must ask that you stay away from him." Tsunade replied in a tone that was clearly not calm or even as it should have been. "Well I hate to inform you Lady Tsunade but I will be going nowhere for the fact that my sister is inside of that boy, if you wish me to leave you first must separate the two from each other." Maverick replied in his own tone that stated 'shut the fuck up before I kill you'.

Outside the hokage building stood a very nervous Sakura Haruno. How was Naruto going to react to her confession? The thought of rejection was very frightening to her as she had loved him secretly for a long time she just never had the guts to say it. 'How will he take this I just hope he won't be mad.' Sakura thought to herself.

'**Cha! You know what he'll say so stop being such a pussy and tell him you want to fuck him!' **[Oh god we know who this is don't we.] Came a reply from an all too familiar voice. 'Oh no I'm not gonna listen to you this time, I'm getting tired of listening to you.' Sakura replied to her much less liked side known as Inner Sakura. **'Cha! Don't act so prissy at me, I'm inside your mind remember, I know what you want and you want to fuck him till neither of you can stand.' **The annoying voice once more proclaimed. 'Stop it I do not want to do that, so just be quiet I need to clear my thoughts of your stupid ideas.' Sakura mentally yelled at her other more horny side. **'Oh should I remind you of the dream you had last night where you and Naruto were in your room fucking like bunny rabbits? 'Oh Naruto harder harder, that feels so good.' Who's the pervert now? Cha!' **Inner Sakura stated with a very triumphant grin saying she knew she won the argument. 'That was your fault stupid moron you were the one who kept putting images of him butt naked in my mind.' Sakura said with a huge blush on her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Yelled Naruto who had been trying to get her to speak for like 5 minutes now. "Ahhhh, oh sorry Naruto I kinda spaced out a little bit, what were you saying?" Sakura asked with the blush still very visible on her face. "Granny said you wanted to talk to me. What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked not even aware of the very private spot Sakura kept glancing down at. "Ummm, can we talk somewhere else Naruto it's kinda a private matter." Sakura said with her blush finally starting to fade. "Sure I'll take you to my special place let's go!" Yelled a very happy Naruto as he picked Sakura up and shun shined to the hokage monument. "Ahhhh, Naruto don't surprise me like that you scared me." Sakura wined with a very displeased look on her face. "Sorry Sakura-Chan I did not mean to scare you are you ok?" Naruto asked once again being the oblivious idiot he was famous for being. "No I'm not." She lied. "That really scared me; I deserve an apology for that." Sakura said knowing all too well exactly how he would apologize.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan; I did not mean to scare you." Naruto said as he hugged her. "I just got really excited cause you never want to talk to me, at least never about things you can't say in front of Granny Tsunade." Naruto admitted which made Sakura blush as he was telling the truth. "That's ok Naruto I'm fine now." Sakura said to him. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked. **'She wants to talk to you about how many times you're going to fuck her. Cha!' **Inner Sakura said. 'Shut up you moron." Sakura said to her inner self. Meanwhile during Sakura and Inner Sakura fighting Kyuubi and Naruto were having a conversation of their own. **'Kit this girl has a bijuu inside of her.' **Kyuubi said to her container. 'Is that a bad thing?' The ever clueless Naruto Uzumaki asked his favorite fox demon. **'No but I need you to get closer to her so I can figure out which one she has; It could be a bijuu you and I don't want to deal with just yet.' **Kyuubi said to her favorite little baka. 'Ok I can do that no problem.' Naruto said as he moved so close to Sakura she could feel the chakra Kyuubi was producing. 'Wait what is that?' Sakura asked her inner self. **'Kawaii! Its Kyuubi-Chan. Where is that orange bitch I need to talk to her so bad it's gonna kill me.' **The now unmasked bijuu yelled.

In front of Sakura sat a large cage that had a kanji for seal written on it. But that was not what made Sakura almost feint, it was the sight of a 30 to 40 foot dog with 5 tails waving behind it. [YEY ITS GOBI. I love Gobi how about you guys?] 'Ummm what are you and why are you here?' Sakura asked the humungous dog in front of her. **'Such rudeness I'm the might Gobi the five tailed dog you dumb little girl. And I am also your personal bijuu. **The giant dog demon said to her container and master*. 'Oh ok wait what is a bijuu and why did you say you were my personal one?' Asked the once more confused Sakura Haruno.

'**Oh Kami this is going to be a long explanation, Ok here is the deal when you were born you clan wanted you to be the most powerful Haruno since your father Henry Haruno so they sealed me inside you. Also I am not like the other bijuu when I gain a container I am loyal to what that container feels thinks and commands of me.' **'Because you're a dog right?' Sakura interjected.

'**Yes because I'm a dog, dogs are very loyal creatures. Back to my point my best friends are Hachibi the eight tailed snake and Kyuubi the Nine tailed fox and I can smell that fuzzy orange bitch Kyuubi around here somewhere.' **The dog demon stated plainly as she looked from side to side trying to find the 'Fuzzy orange bitch'.

'**You know I don't like you referring to me as fuzzy Kanna so stop saying it. You can call me a bitch because I am one but do not call me fuzzy.' **Came the reply of everybody's favorite 'orange bitch' Kyuubi. **'KAWAII! KYUUBI-CHAN!!!!!' **Yelled the giant dog as she pounded against her cage door trying to bust it open. 'Ouch my head hurts who was that Kyuubi….. Oh cool it's a giant puppy I wonder if Kiba can talk to her.' Stated the now present Naruto the knuckle head ninja.

'**Did he just call me a puppy? Please tell me he did not just call me a puppy.' **Said Gobi as she looked murderously at Naruto as he ran behind Kyuubi's right hind leg. **'Kanna do not hurt my kit or I will never forgive you for it. He means the world to me and I will kill anyone who hurts him.' **Kyuubi said as she began to crouch down in a very mother like defensive state around Naruto.

'**Even me?' **Gobi asked with those cute huge puppy dog eyes she was so famous for. **'Yes even you Gobi I love you but he is my kit I will protect him until I die.'** Kyuubi said with a grin as she saw Gobi lay her head on the ground and cover her eyes with her paws.

'**WAAAAAAA, KYUUBI HATES ME!!!' **Yelled out the now crying Gobi. **'No I don't please stop Gobi your 10,000 years old stop acting like a little puppy dog.' **Kyuubi stated as she prodded Gobi with her nose through the bars of her cage. 'Ok this is weird.' Sakura said. 'I agree with Sakura-Chan I need to talk to her outside now.' Naruto said as he left the mindscape.

Outside the influence that Gobi had on Sakura was beginning to show. "Naruto I want to tell you something." Sakura said as she moved closer to Naruto. "Ummm ok what is that Sakura-Chan?" Asked a once again clueless Naruto. "Will you go out with me tonight please?" She stated without thinking about her choice of words. "0_0 what did you just ask me Sakura?" Naruto asked as he went bug eyed at her words. Sakura flinched thinking she had offended him because he did not add Chan at the end of her name.

"Ummm never mind I just….. never mind." Sakura whispered sounding defeated as she stood up and began to walk away. It took Naruto a few seconds to process the words Sakura had just said but finally he figured it out. "Sakura-Chan! Wait up!" Naruto yelled to her. She froze in place; did he just add Chan to her name? Had he just not comprehended what she said? "Yes Naruto-Kun?" She asked without noticing she had added Kun to his name. "0_0 Sakura-Chan did you just say Naruto-Kun?" Her face was instantly red as an apple. "Ummm yes I did. Is that a bad thing?" She was not ready for the next thing that would happen. Naruto walked as close as he could get to her, just inches from her face and kissed her on the lips. She almost fainted when he did this. She pulled closer and the next thing she knew interruption took control. [Murphy's law anything that can go wrong will go wrong.] "Sakura Lady Tsunade wants too……. Shikamaru just froze in his place at the sight before him. Sakura finished the kiss not caring that he was there. "Tsunade-Sama wanted to speak to me right? I'm going, see you later Naruto-Kun." Sakura said as she shun-shined to Tsunade's office in the hokage building.

"Naruto were you just kissing Sakura, or did my brain just make me see something that did not happen?" Shikamaru got out nearly choking on his own words. "Yes I did. Shikamaru it was amazing I never thought Sakura-Chan could kiss so well." Naruto said as he disregarded the look his friend was giving him.

Meanwhile at Tsunade's office. "Sakura did you tell him?" Tsunade asked her apprentice. "Yes Tsunade-Sama I did." Sakura replied. "What did he say? Was he excited?" Tsunade asked again. "He kissed me. It felt amazing I never knew he was a good kisser but he is." Sakura replied dreamily as she stared off into space thinking of the kiss she and Naruto had shared. **'Oh damn that was a good kiss huh?'** Said the 5 tailed bijuu as Sakura came back to reality upon her speaking. 'Yes it was now I have to go Tsunade-Sama is still talking to me.' Sakura said as she came from her mind and began to focus on Tsunade again.

"I understand that you have a bijuu is this correct Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a slight hint of annoyance to her voice. "Yes Tsunade-Sama I do. She is the 5 tailed dog Gobi." Sakura said to Tsunade with worry of what she would do to Gobi. **'No way I am gonna tell her anything about myself pinky.'** Replied the annoyed dog demon as she sat down and stuck her nose in the air. 'You will if I tell you to so be quiet.' Sakura said to her bijuu. "Sakura I need to know what that dog can do before I allow you to go on missions with your team." Tsunade said with a sad look as she saw the young girl's head drop at the statement. "Yes Tsunade-Sama I will speak to Gobi." Sakura said as she looked inward to the dog's cage. 'Gobi what are you powers.'Sakura asked her bijuu. **'I will tell her myself give me control.'** Gobi replied. 'Fine.' Sakura said with annoyance evident in her voice.

"Sakura are you ok?" Tsunade asked as Sakura slumped over before standing to her feet. **"Sakura is not here right now I am." **Replied the dog demon. "Gobi am I right?" Tsunade asked. **"Yes I am the 5 tailed dog or as you know me Gobi."** Gobi replied. "I'm sure you have a name other than Gobi. I have heard from Sakura you know other bijuu are here as well." Tsunade replied with caution in her voice. **"Yes I do my name is Ayame*, and yes the Hachibi as well as the Kyuubi reside here as well." **Ayame replies to Tsunade who now looks as if she had been hit by a truck. "I knew of the 9 tail but the 8 tail is here as well! Who is it in side of?" Tsunade asks now very worried. **"The Hachibi resides inside of a girl named….**

AHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGAR!!!!!

Don't I just suck. Anyway I would like to ask you all to please review and let me know what you think. All so I need more criticism **NOT FLAMES** just constructive criticism thank you.

*Ayame is the name of the female wolf who wants to marry Koga on Inuyasha.

Remember review please it is not like your arms gonna fall off if you do. And if you don't I will use my ultimate Kyuubi torture technique. **Torture art: Tellie tubbie marathon jutsu**!


	6. The Snake and the Tenketsu

The snake and the tenketsu

Chapter 6

Yey me writers block is gone. I hope it is at least. Ok Inosh is Naruto's fraternal twin meaning they do not look the same (all the bold and underlines in the world could not stress this enough.) and I hate flamers especially you anonymous assholes that either won't log in or don't have an account that think you know everything. Ok I won't post the flame that has me pissed off cause even M rated won't cover what this guy/girl wrote in it.

Either way to those of you who understand how hard it is to do a fanfic for the first time thank you for your unending patience and feedback I love you guys who at least tell me when I fuck up so thank you guys so much.

On to the story.

"**The Hachibi resides inside a girl named Hinata Hyuuga."** Replied Gobi who now was the one who was shocked. "WHO DID THAT TO HINATA!" screamed Tsunade who was now royally pissed. "She never did anything to deserve that and the hokage was never informed of such a thing I demand to know who did this." **"A man named Karachi recommended it to the Hyuuga counsel and they ruled unanimous in its favor." **Ayame said in a saddened tone of voice hoping it would ease the rage of the strongest of Konoha's strongest sannin. "Get me Hiashi there is something I must tell him." Tsunade told one of the anbu hidden in the room. "Yes Lady Tsunade right away." And with that the anbu was gone as quick as he had come.

With Inosh

"Man this is bullshit, I hate this fucking village already." Yelled the redhead of the group. "Tayuya-Chan that is not nice you really need to watch what you say here this village has allowed us to stay here for free. The hokage was even kind enough to give us our own house and we did not have to pay for it so please stop complaining." Isaribi begged Tayuya to no avail. "Tayuya-Chan I will lock you in a box and send you back to yellow eyes* if you don't shut up." Inosh barked out with more venom in his voice than a brown recluse spider. "All you ever do is complain about everything no matter how much better it is than what you had, keep in mind the hokage could have made us leave after the show Maverick and I put on in his office." Inosh spat out causing Tayuya to go teary eyed and flinch.

"Fine I'll shut up but I am not letting you anywhere near me until you lose that attitude so if you wanna screw something your gonna have to part Isaribi's legs instead of mine." Tayuya spat right back at him trying to maintain her 'badass girl' persona. "I am not some fuck toy Tayuya-Chan and I take great offence to that remark." Isaribi said to Tayuya trying to remain calm. "Sorry I did not mean it that way but I do mean he will have to have sex with you cause until he is in a better mood I'm not gonna sleep with him." Tayuya apologized not wanting to anger the only female friend she had. "I am not in a bad mood but I have had to listen to you bitch, whine, moan, complain, and all the like for 17 blocks now and it is getting annoying." Inosh said restating the fact that she complained to much.

"Inosh-Kun I think that was a little mean Tayuya-Chan did nothing to deserve a thrashing like that I think you need to say you're sorry." Isaribi spoke finally playing the referee as usual for Inosh and Tayuya's fights. "Fine I'm sorry I guess I am having a bad day ok it is not getting any better with you complaining though so could you please stop?" Inosh stated with enough sugar in his voice to instantly rot your teeth. 'There you happy Isaribi?' He thought to himself not wanting to say it out loud.

"Ok apology accepted but please stop being so mean to me. Inosh-Kun you know complaining is all I really know how to do in situations like this it's not my fault that Michael Jackson reincarnated** never taught me any manners. "Ok ok ok I get it but still try to cut back on it at least 10% ok it is annoying." Inosh replied trying not to laugh at the Michael Jackson comment. "Yey I'm glad you made up but does that mean you're going to have make up sex?" Isaribi asked innocently as she tried her best not to laugh at her friends faces.

"Ummm was that question really necessary Isa-Chan? And no I don't think there will be make up sex as I have yet to leave my bad mood remember." Inosh said trying to cover his ass as well as put the idea for him and Tayuya to go bunny rabbit on each other out there at the same time. "Inosh-Kun if you keep that up Tayuya-Chan is going to kill you." Isaribi stated sweetly. "Huh what did I do wrong this time?" Inosh asked confused until he realized where he was looking which would happen to be Tayuya's crotch. "Ummm not my fault force of habit." Inosh said trying to cover his ass again. 'Fucking like bunnies still out of the question?' Inosh thought to himself as his eyes wandered to her breasts and then back to her crotch. "Inosh if you don't stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat I'm gonna tear your balls off." Tayuya stated as sweetly as a threat to someone's manhood could be made.

"Ummm well I am going to go inside the house now bye and Tayuya-Chan don't tear off his balls ok I want kids and if I'm gonna have kids he needs those." Isaribi said in her angelic voice again as she watched Tayuya turn 900 shades of purple and red while giving Inosh a death stare that would make Satan piss himself. "You said no kids why does she get kids and I don't?" Tayuya asked with her sleeves already rolled up and her flute in her right hand. "Whoa hold the phone, cut the power, I said nothing of the sort to her nothing. I told her and I told you the same thing no kids none." Inosh said as he started the other way before Isaribi stepped in between him and the safety of the house. "Excuse me? What did you just say? You lying bastard you told me I could have kids with you don't you dare tell me you were lying to me or I'll rip your balls off." Isaribi spat out as Inosh knew he had been caught.

"Please let me explain, cause this is not what it looks like. Oh come on girls please don't do that. Oh ouch hey Tayuya that is not supposed to go there. OUCH Isaribi where in the name of god did you get fucking piranhas. Come on girls please is there anything I can do to make you feel better other than you physically hurting me huh?" Inosh pleaded as they launched their own separate attacks at him. "Nope this is the only way we are gonna feel better." Both girls chimed in unison. "Man I hate this and if I get bit by one more piranha I'm gonna… OUCH OK THAT IS IT **I AM PISSED OFF NOW!!!!!"** Inosh yelled as he summoned Mavericks powers and began blocking their attacks as they ran out of steam faster than usual.

"Why do I feel so tired I normally last so much longer than this." Tayuya said as she panted fighting to keep herself standing. "I feel really weak to. What is going on?" Isaribi asked now on her knees trying to stand back up again. **"HAHAHAHA I told you I was pissed and that's what you get for it. I'm making Maverick drain you chakra from you as you fight so the best bet for you is to lie down and play dead till I get over getting bit on the ass by 15 fucking piranhas." **Inosh yelled as he stopped guarding himself when the girls both passed out on the ground. "Ahhh much better now I can finally rest and get some pain pills for my ass." Inosh laughed as he shun shined the girls to their rooms and went to the bathroom to get the Advil.

With Tsunade and Hiashi [Hinata is there to]

Hiashi was more nervous than a used car salesman getting asked for the cars' history report. "Hiashi I need to talk to you about something and it is very important." Tsunade started before Hiashi interrupted her. "I have no idea how Hinata got that bijuu inside her." Hiashi yelled out causing Hinata to gasp and glare at her father. "Hiashi I never said anything about a bijuu and I know the anbu did not mention it so where did you get that little bit of information?" Tsunade asked "Father I want to know what is going on here you said that I was not different than any other Hyuuga girl so why am I treated that way and what is a bijuu? Father, TALK NOW!" A very very pissed off Hyuuga heiress yelled at her now trembling father. "Please Hinata don't be mad at me it was not my fault. The council forced me to do it I swear." Hiashi said hoping it would focus Hinata and her rage at the council instead of himself.

"You are the clan head so I don't want to hear it father." Hinata said with a very twisted smile on her face and a voice tone as sweet as sugar. "You do realize she is about to kill you right Hiashi?" Tsunade asked not even bothering to call the anbu to calm Hinata down. "You are enjoying this aren't you Tsunade? How could you like to watch my own daughter kill me?" Hiashi yelled at the future fifth hokage. "Ohhh Hiashi I would focus on her if I were you cause that smile would make Ibiki piss himself." Tsunade replied a smile on her face. **"That is enough out of all of you! Hachibi calm your container before I do." **Yelled a very familiar sounding voice. "Who is that and why does Naruto sound like a girl?" Hiashi asked as he looked at Naruto as though he just walked through the wall and removed his head. "That was the Kyuubi and apparently she is going to save your ass so be glad she is here." Tsunade answered his question disappointed that Hiashi was not going to die for what happened to Hinata.

"**Too bad Tsunade you don't get to see him die he has been nice to my kit and I will not let you or the girl kill him so deal with it. Next off Hinata, the council of your clan is to blame they use threats of harm and damage pointed at you and your sister to force Hiashi to bend to their will."** A very calm sounding fox stated as her father sighed in relief that his daughter had stopped coming towards him with that evil look in her eye. "But why would they do that? The council has always been nice to me before why would they treat my daddy that way?" A now confused and crying Hinata asked the fox inside her 'boyfriend'. **"The council knows that your father would rule against their every decision to keep clan battle styles to a minimum if they did not threaten him so they used you as a weapon against him from the day your mother died so he would be forced to do as they told him to."** Kyuubi told the young girl trying to calm her down as she was now hugging her father crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry daddy I did not know. Please forgive me for threatening you please." Hinata said to her father as she stopped crying and looked up at him. "I never blamed you Hinata there is nothing to forgive for you did nothing wrong." Hiashi said happily as a huge smile spread across his daughters face. "Yey Kyuubi-Chan. I knew you could calm them down. Hey are you ok Hinata?" Naruto said as he tried to get her to stop squeezing her father till he could not breath.

Inosh Again

"Dude I Have a headache big time." Inosh complained as he tried to get his head to stop hurting. "You are such a baby Inosh-Kun why do you always cry when your head hurts?" Isaribi and Tayuya asked laughing as he glared at them. "Let me think if you two had not hit me in the head with the motherfucking frying pan my head would not hurt would it?" Inosh hissed. "Oh I'm sorry did we do that? I thought you were cooking and it fell off the bar and hit you on the head I had no idea it was us." Said Tayuya with an innocent look on her face. "OHHHH NO! Don't you dare try that I'm so sweet and innocent look on me frying pans do not move a full foot forward and fall on someone's fucking head on their own." Inosh hissed out as his head throbbed again in pain. "We said we were sorry if we did it but after you sucked out our chakra everything was a blur." Isaribi replied in Tayuya's place. "Whatever I am so sick of arguing with you two I know you did it, you know you did it but your just too scared to admit you did something wrong to say it so I'm going to fucking sleep and I better not get woke up or I'm gonna tie both of you up and paddle your asses just to hear you scream.***" Inosh grinned evilly as he said the last part because Tayuya and Isaribi both went pale.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"What the fuck was that?" Inosh yelled as the whole house shook. "I think it came from the shopping district near the gate." Tayuya said once the noise calmed down. "Come on lets go." Inosh said as he shun-shined both girls to the gate. "No no no no it can't be the explosion came from…"

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm such a bastard aren't I?

Yes my kind readers a cliff hanger. What was the shop that blew up, well you will find out next chapter.

By the way I only have 9 reviews people I need more reviews please I promise if I read your stories I will review so please review mine I need the encouragement and I need some way to piece together the first part of the harems.

Question should I leave Zabuza and the demon brothers alive or kill them.

Also should Haku have a bijuu and if so which one Remember Nibi is in Yugito and Kyuubi, Gobi, and Hachibi are taken as well so please review me with your votes.

Land of wave arc is next and I need these reviews.

P.S. You guys have to get me your votes cause I can't start the next chapter without them.


	7. Notice

Notice

Hey guys and girls sorry if you thought this was an update but my story is frozen till I get some reviews. I need your opinions on this cause I can't figure out the answers so here are the things I need you to review on.

1: Should Zabuza and the Demon Brothers stay alive or should they die. (also you can pick one stays alive while the other dies)

2: Should I give Haku some kind of special power. (Yes I realize she {He in the show} has that ice thing but I think she should have more I just don't know what to give her.

3: This is the most important how should the bridge battle play out and does Naruto and his friends rob gato after he is dead to give the money and all that good shit to the people of wave.

Ok look I don't get many reviews lately but this one was very negative and I believe I asked for you all to be nice because I am new to this.

As stated flamers will be mocked so here he is for you to laugh at his stupidity.

oh. my. FUCKING. GOD... why is everyone OOC? i think this doesnt make  
sense...

Ok davethedark I am so sorry you want a FANFICTION to match the show cause mine is not going to I kind of figured that a fanFICTION was not supposed to be exactly like musashi wrote it. Don't like the story then don't read it but if you read to chapter 3 it must make some sense.

Ok sorry but that one really pissed me off and was not so horrible that I could not post it.

Please I need reviews or else I may have to scrap the story cause off fucking writers block.


	8. Notice 2

Notice 2

Hey guys and girls sorry but I have to put this story on hold I came up with a new story and have found it is better than this one (Plus I don't seem to be good at Naruto X Sakura any way)

This story is not being stopped but I will not update it for a while so I can focus on my new one thank you for reading this story and watch out for my new one

Naruto: Eyes of resurrection and the keeper

It is a naruto hinata just so you know

Thank you.


End file.
